A virtual desktop infrastructure (VDI) is an infrastructure that allows a user or client device to access, via a network, a virtual machine (VM) at a remote server to process and display graphics (e.g., video graphics) and other data, such as audio/video data. The graphics are processed at the VM or remote server and then displayed remotely at the user or client device. For example, the client device communicates with the VM at the remote server using a Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) to display video via a web browser application. The TCP connection can carry different types of data, such as display data, audio/video data, web browsing data, or other data. The different data types may have different priority, such as for quality of service (QoS). For example, printer data typically has lower priority than real-time video/audio service data. There is a need for a mechanism that allows user or client data prioritization within a TCP connection for remote VDI processing.